


A Penguin Walks Into a Bar

by NewAgeVintage



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Maybe not all that one sided, NSFW, Okay added Isabella/Ed to the tags bc she's getting more screen time, One sided, Oswald doesn't put a hit on Isabella, Smoking, alchohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewAgeVintage/pseuds/NewAgeVintage
Summary: Feeling distressed and abandoned by Ed's new romance Oswald is convinced that he needs to get out more. He ends up meeting an enticing stranger at a bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, but I needed more content of Oswald going through a hookup as an attempt to get over Ed. I may or may not continue, idk.
> 
> No beta, I wrote this on my phone, so ya know, no promises for grammar

It was difficult to say the least. Watching Ed parade around with that woman, oblivious to the pain it was causing Oswald. Oswald had done his best to take it in stride, to hide the bitter anger and jealousy that had replaced blood in his veins, but there was only so much a man with a short fuse could do

He found himself at either a complete loss of words or full of too much to say to Ed. Every interaction between them was becoming more and more tense, and Ed seemed to be fully unaware of the tension. He was too caught up in 'love' and 'hope' to notice the strain. For a man of such high intelligence, his ability to read emotion was poor at best. Something obviously had to be done about the situation, but Oswald couldn't bring himself to murder quite yet. Part of him hoped Ed's past would repeat itself and he would be the one to hold him as he cried over slaughtering his dear dear Isabella.

So for now, he waited. He paced, muttered, fiddled with his cane, unable to keep himself still. His staff became nervous over the obvious tension and his shorter than normal temper. He called for excessive executions, showed no mercy on any falter in his mayoral staff, struggled to put on a good public face during his duties. Something had to change, and soon. 

Oswald's staff (of both businesses) had deduced the source of his rage almost immediately after hearing the way he spat the name 'Isabel'. Those who liked Nygma found it hard to pick a side, and those who didn't eagerly awaited the impending hit sure to be put out on his lover. 

It was finally a secretary that nervously approached Oswald with his schedule who offered a solution, "Mayor Cobblepot, sir, I've typed up your schedule for today." She paused as Oswald snatched it from her hand and began reviewing it, "...and I hope I'm not out of line by saying this, but you are free this evening after 5 o'clock, and, well, some of the staff feels that it would be good for you to get out of the office." Her voice got quieter with each word she spoke, understanding the risk she was taking by being so forward on the subject. Oswald quickly diverted his attention from the paper to the woman standing in front of him, anger apparent in his eyes. The short, tense silence quickly faded into despair as the his shoulders slumped and the look in his eyes was replaced by sad understanding. 

He put more weight that usual onto his cane and looked into the secretaries terrified face, "Am I truly that transparent? Maybe I do need to escape this damned mansion." He paused to sigh and straighten out his posture, "I'm sure you and all the other little busybodies had something in mind, so spit it out before I regain my senses and look for your replacement."

OOO

Oswald had ended up in a dark club that was far to crowded for his tastes. He hadn't heard of it before, though that was the point. As both mayor and kingpin he needed to be bellow the radar if he wanted to avoid any violence or scandal. The decor was surprisingly pleasing, all black and grey with deep purple accents. The sound system pumped out a mix of classic goth music and alternative, and the clienteles appearance reflected the musical choices. The dance floor was full of men in tight black clothing, women with cut up shirts and heavy belts, and others dressed in various ranges of androgyny. 

Oswald immediately found a stool to perch upon at the bar and took no time in ordering a strong drink. He regretted letting himself be goaded into going out, despite how surprisingly good his staff was at suggesting a place. Watching the people dancing just fueled his feelings of jealousy, almost all of them were paired up or atleast dancing with a group of freinds. What did these people do to deserve that sort of happy go lucky companionship? What did they have that Oswald didn't? And why, why was it so easy for them but not for him?

Rolling his eyes he finished his drink, set the glass down and immediately ordered another. 

30 minutes had passed when Oswald began to feel the whiskey working its magic. He still hadn't moved from his perch, and instead was focusing on people in the crowd, picking them out and building a story for each in his mind. The short man with the multiple piercings and excess of hairspray was obviously trying to impress the people around him, afraid of loneliness and failure. The tall muscular women in fishnets worked her rage out through exercise and overly aggressive dancing. They all had a story, a weakness, a coping method. As he continues to drink the stories become more in depth, angrier, many of them accidentally reflecting his own life.

Oswald feels a hand on his shoulder and whips around, gripping his cane like a weapon. Behind him is a smile that makes him loosen the grip on his cane. The man behind him chuckles, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to know if I could buy you a drink". Oswald falters, letting out a quiet 'yes' before thinking of the implications. The stranger sits beside him and introduces himself as Scott.

Scott is tall and slender, with a pair of glasses perched on his strong nose. His shoulders aren't quite as wide as Edwards, and his glasses are a different style, but the similarities are there. He's dressed well enough, a black collared shirt tucked into dark fitted jeans, a small green earring on each ear. It takes Oswald a moment to take this all in, awkwardly pausing before introducing himself. "I'm Oswald"

Scott smiles again, wide like Edward but with smaller, yellower teeth, "So Oswald, what are you drinking tonight?" 

"Whiskey"

"Whiskey it is then!", he calls the bartender over and orders. The drinks are placed in front of them and he passes the bartender a generous tip. "So, Oswald, what brings you out tonight?" He leans forward, intently watching Oswald's expression.

Oswald's face drops, "I was told that I needed to get out more, and quite foolishly agreed", he takes a sip of his drink, "honestly I don't remember the last time I went out like this"

Scott laughs lightly, "Well it can't be that bad, we all need to escape the norm every once and a while." Oswald gives a look that clearly says he doesn't quite agree before Scott continues. "At least I do, and this is as good as any place to unwind." He swirls a finger around the edge of his glass, leaning forward, "So, what are you here to unwind from?" His voice has dropped lower and there is clear intent in his gaze.

Oswald inhales sharply, trying to decide if it's time to push this invasive stranger away or if he should just let go. 

He lets go.

The truth spills from him before he can stop himself, and it flows easier than he thought it ever could. The conversation turns steady, Scott listening intently and occasionally interjecting to share an opinion or anecdote. More words and drinks are shared before the suggestion to leave comes up. And if he's already given away this much, he might as well give a little more.

 

OOO

They're panting in Oswald's bed, blood rushing to faces and groins. Far past words and clothing and niceties. Oswald lets go completely, moaning and scratching and begging for more. Scott slams into him again and again hands possessive and bruising on his hips, mouth sucking greedily at his neck. His hip and knee are absolutely burning with pain but he doesn't care, can't care, he just wants more and more and more.

Finally release, a few last desperate snaps of Scott's hips, hands aggressively jerking Oswald to orgasm. Heavy breathing is the only sound left in the dark as they pull apart. Scott stands to rummage for something and Oswald excuses himself to the bathroom. He returns to Scott naked, standing in front of a open window smoking a cigarette. He watches Oswald hobble toward him, "I hope you don't mind"

"I'll only mind if you don't let me have one as well", Ed despised the habit, and was a large part of Oswald rarely smoked anymore. And something about having a cigarette inside the mansion despite Ed's wishes made the act even more tempting.

Oswald leaned heavily on the windowsill, staring out at the grounds. Smoke billowed out of his mouth as he sighed at the sensation. All was quiet as they enjoyed the night air before returning to bed to sleep.

 

OOO

Oswald woke up groggy and sore, not sure if the pounding he heard was on his door or in his head. He sat up slowly to find himself alone in bed. The pounding became louder and more desperate, now obviously coming from the door. "Yes, Yes, I hear you, hold on", he was still naked and in no condition whatsoever to greet whoever was so desperate to talk to him. 

He stood shakily, reaching for his cane which was lying on the ground a few feet from his bed. He quickly pulled on a thick dressing gown and made his way to the door. On the other side was Ed, looking absolutely livid. Oswald cocked an eyebrow and yawned "And what's the cause for all of that absolutely uncalled for knocking Ed?", he didn't wait for a reply before walking back into his room to sit down, Edward had been in his bedroom multiple times and he wasn't awake enough to think of the unmade bed, the stains on his sheets, and the large hickey peaking out of his collar. 

Ed followed him into the room, taking in the scene around them. He put together the clues quickly, completely flabbergasted. Oswald was sitting in the chair by the still open window, eyes only half open, hair stuck up at odd angles, and the remnants of the eyeliner he wore smeared on his face. He gave Edward a look of pure annoyance before finally speaking again.

"What is it Ed?"

Ed opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding his words again. "I'm so sorry for waking you up, but you missed breakfast, and I smelt smoke and then this man id never seen before comes out of your room and just walks out of the mansion with a smile and I didn't know what happened, I thought maybe he killed you or was sent by someone or I don't know. I was just so worried I didn't know what to think and you never sleep that late and I hadn't seen you since yesterday afternoon so I just panicked!" The words poured out of him in a rushed run on sentence. Ed took one more look around the room, "I mean, I obviously miscalculated and I'm going to go now, so so sorry"

Ed quickly left and Oswald found himself laughing. He let himself enjoy the complete look of panic and shock of Edwards face for a few moments before forcing himself to stand and prepare for his day. He made his way to his bathroom to shower and caught his reflection in the mirror, no wonder Ed had looked so thrown off, he looked a complete mess. After a moment of fussing with his hair he noticed a note on the counter.

'Had a great time, call me  
555-454-8055  
Scott' 

Oswald got into the shower, bracing himself with the bar on the wall and letting hot water wash over him. Maybe he would give Scott a call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald attends to some business and schedules a second meeting with Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess I'm writing more, ha. As for all the comments in regards to 'I'm so happy penguin is happy' and such, it's going to get a little more rocky after this chapter, sorry.

He finally emerged from his bedroom ready for the day. Suit, tie, and pocket square perfectly coordinated, hair meticulously sculpted, and eyeliner applied to accentuate his light eyes. His limp was more prominent than most days as he made his way to the study to tackle the days business. 

Ed was already seated at his own desk, pouring over paperwork and muttering to himself when Oswald entered the room. He made eye contact before quickly looking back down at his work. A tight smile pulled at Oswald's lips as he quietly enjoyed his companions discomfort.

Finally seating himself at his desk he called for Edward, "What's on the agenda today, Ed?" The taller man quickly made his way to Oswald's side, holding out a stack of papers.

"I took the liberty of rescheduling all of your morning meetings, so you are free up until 2pm. However you still have to read and approve of the plans for the new housing project proposed at the last meeting."

Oswald took the papers and quickly leafed through them, "thank you Ed, and if you could send someone in with tea and my pain medication that would be grand." Ed nodded and quickly left to see to the tea. 

Oswald half heartedly leafed through the business plans, checking for any changes from the previous draft before scribbling his signature across the bottom of the final page. The project was largely supported by a local gang he wanted to earn the favor of as well as many citizens. It was a good move for both halves of his life.

Ed returned quickly, tea and medication in hand. He lightly set the tray on the edge of Oswald's desk, "Was there anything else you needed? I was hoping to take an extended lunch. Isabella has been raving about this little French place and I wanted to surprise her, you know-" Oswald raised a hand to cut him off, using the other to reach for his tea.

"Fine, Ed. Tell Isabel -"

"Isabella"

"Yes, Isabella, how do I keep forgetting," Oswald knew damned well that he kept butchering the name on purpose, "tell her hello for me. But do send in an intern on your way out, I have some errands I'd like taken care of"

"Of course." And then Edward was gone, with absolutely to much pep in his step for Oswald's liking. He already missed the stunned and befuddled Ed from earlier that morning. It had been refreshing to be on the other side of the situation. Oswald sighed, there was to much to do to focus on this now.

A few minutes pass before an intern comes into the study, well pressed shirt and trousers and much to much zeal for someone being paid in experience. "Mr. Nygma said you had some errands, Mayor Cobblepot, sir"

Oswald spent a few minutes going over what documents had to be delivered where, the stack of mail that needed to be sent priority immediately, and how important it was that this package go directly to the correct person, and absolutely not to his nosy secretary. 

The young man was on his way out the door when Oswald stopped him one more time, "Also, do pick up a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of Glendronach on your way back. That is all."

OOO

Ed returned from his long lunch as Oswald was wrapping up a meeting in regards to road work in the banking district, arriving just in time for the parting handshakes and talk of a follow up meeting. According to the days itinerary, Edward kept his copy stowed safely in his mind, there was one meeting left for the day due to start shortly.

"Ah, Ed, I do hope you had a good lunch." Oswald was more relaxed then Ed had seen him in days, suspiciously so. Recently he had been terse and dismissive, especially when Ed took long breaks or left early to meet Isabella. "Please forgive me for excusing myself immediately after you've returned, but I do have a personal matter to attend to." 

Ed was caught of guard, this wasn't apart of his meticulously scheduled plan, "You do have one more meeting to-" 

"Taken care of over the phone earlier today, thank you." Oswald excused himself with a smile, he had plans for the evening and had to prepare. Earlier, between meetings he'd made a phone call to Scott, who seemed delighted to hear from him so soon. Plans formed for drinks at the mansion around six, and Oswald had to make sure things where perfect.

OOO

Standing in front of his mirror Oswald admired himself. As opposed to his normal three piece suit he has opted for something more casual. Black slacks, a charcoal button up, and an elegant black and purple tie. It felt odd to be so underdressed, like he was missing a layer of protection. However the occasion called for something much less formal than his standard attire, especially since he was using this as a way to gauge Ed's reaction.

After examining his hair for the third time he deemed himself ready. He grabbed the brown paper bag his intern had returned with several hours ago and made his way downstairs to the living room with the large fireplace. He passed by Ed's bedroom door, disappointed to find it shut. He had been hoping Ed would enquire upon his plans and change in wardrobe. But if his plans went accordingly, as they usually did, there would be plenty of time to get a reaction from him.

There was still about half an hour before Scott was expected and Oswald took the time to have two chairs arranged neatly in front of the fireplace and two fine crystal glasses brought out to accompany the bottle he had brought to him earlier. Finishing the small table was an ashtray that had needed to be dusted from disuse.

Oswald was nervous to say the least, it had been a long time since he'd done anything resembling dating, and even then he didn't have much experience in that department. Sure he'd had the occasional dinner or the rare one night stand when he had been less preoccupied with ruling Gotham but it was never anything consistent. In recent years he'd spent much more time preoccupied with who he couldn't have. Foolishly pining over Gordon and now Ed. 

A knock on the front door pulled him from his thoughts. He quickly made his way to the foyer, arriving in time to see Olga open the door for Scott. "Scott! Do come in, Olga will take your coat." She did just that and quietly disappeared to hang it, a sly smile on her face. 

OOO

The night was going smoothly, easy conversation shared over drinks. Scott laughed pleasantly at Oswald's jokes, and Oswald listened intently to Scott's work stories. They both had been raised by single mothers, harassed over their feminine traits in school, and had a preference for dark clothing.

Several drinks in Oswald lights a cigarette, holding the box out in offering. Scott accepts and follows suit. "You know, I haven't actually had a cigarette in months. Ed convinced me to quit a while back" Oswald rolls the cigarette between his thumb and middle finger, contemplating it. He chuckles, "But as they say, old habits do die hard"

"He's really that important to you then?" Scott puffs smoke, expression serious.

Oswald sighs and delicately taps ash into the tray on the table, "Yes, I suppose he is. Though I am afraid I don't share the same favor in his mind." He pauses, of course Ed cares for him, just not in the same way he cares for Ed, not with the same desire and feeling. "He's a dear friend, and I will always be the first to admit I would not be as strong as I am without him. I just don't think he'll ever see me the way I see him."

"So he's straight then," they both laugh, a somber knowing laugh.

"As far as I'm aware, yes. But let's not focus on the ifs and maybes, one must always move forward." Oswald makes eye contact, straightening his shoulders and grinning coyly, mouth quirked up to one side. "Besides, I'm much more interested in real possibilities."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Scott are properly introduced. This doesn't sit well with Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for some jealousy

Sunlight wakes Oswald and the first thing his mind registers is how warm he is. The second is that the warmth is coming from the body curled next to him. Sitting up he looks over at Scott who is still soundly sleeping. 

It had been a much less eventful night, the pain in his joints leading to an awkward conversation about his mobility and limits. Still tender kisses and caresses held a different appeal then the previous evenings need fueled sex. The true prize however is waking up with another body in his bed.

Oswald gets up to prepare for his day, picking out a suit and accessories before taking a quick shower to wash off lingering smoke and old hair gel. He exits the bathroom to Scott rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning. He mumbles a half audible 'good morning' and stands to rummage for the previous day's clothing. They dress in comfortable silence, before Oswald finally asks "Will you stay for breakfast?"

Oswald leads the way into the dining room, entering first. Ed is already seated at the table, coffee in one hand book in the other. He looks up to great Oswald but the words die on his tongue as Scott walks in immediately behind. 

"Good morning Ed, let me introduce you," Oswald positions himself directly next to Scott, leaving less than an inch between them, "Ed this is Scott, Scott this is my chief of staff, Edward." Scott loosely wraps an arm around Oswald's waist, possessive but not obviously so.

"Great to meet you, Ozzie has told me all about you." 

Ed's discomfort is obvious, though he fights to keep his expression neutral. "The pleasure is all mine, though I can't say I've heard that much about you." He quickly takes another sip of coffee to keep himself from continuing. Oswald stifles a laugh, absolutely delighted to get a reaction from Ed. He guides Scott to a chair next to his normal seat and serves him coffee.

The rest of breakfast is relatively uneventful, Oswald and Scott make quiet polite conversation, spoken just low enough that Ed can only make out bits and pieces of it. Edward spends the meal barely eating, preoccupied with his book, and muttering to himself. Finally Scott stands to excuse himself, "As much as I'd love to stay, I have business to attend to." Oswald stands to walk him out, "Oh it's fine, I'll let myself out. But call me with your schedule okay, perhaps my apartment next time? I'll cook."

Ed looks up from his book in time to watch Scott lean down to cup Oswald's face in his hands and kiss him, for what Ed considers much to long, before leaving with a wave and a wink. Oswald sits back down with a sigh, fiddling with the handle of his coffee cup as he watches Scott leave.

"So. Scott" Ed's jaw and tone are tense, like the name is difficult to speak. "When did that happen?" 

"Just the other day actually, delightful isn't he? One of the secretaries put me up to it, went on about how I needed to get out more. I almost fired her on the spot." Oswald laughs like he's told a brilliant joke. 

There's a moment's pause before Ed replies, "I thought you didn't date." He finally sets down his book to fully engage in the conversation, "I'm surprised to say the least."

"Surprised that I'm capable of affection or that he's a man?" Oswald's face is expressionless, waiting to see the reaction he gets. Ed has never struck him as a prejudiced person, but not everyone was outspoken about their homophobia.

"Well I mean, I've always had my suspicions, you just haven't really spoken about that part of you before. I'm just so used to you talking things through with me that I really wasn't expecting a uh, guest at breakfast." Ed breaks eye contact and chuckles nervously.

Oswald smiles dubiously and leans forward, "Well, Ed, old friend, I had assumed you wouldn't want to hear the details. But if that isn't the case, I'm more than willing to answer any questions."

Ed ignores the obvious implication, "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know yet."

"Do you realize that if he hurts you in any way I will kill him, slowly?"

"I wouldn't expect any less from you Ed."

OOO

The day proceeds normally. Multiple meetings, a press conference, a hit put out on an overzealous thug. Business wraps up around 7pm, leaving both Oswald and Ed tired from the long work day. After a light supper they retire to the sitting room. Ed sprawled across a sofa, over halfway through the book he started that morning. Oswald perched on an armchair leafing through a fabric catalog.

absent-mindedly Oswald reaches into his pocket for the pack of cigarettes from the previous night and lights one. It takes a moment for the smell to hit Ed, who then immediately whips his head around to look at Oswald. 

"What the hell are you doing Oswald?" He's bewildered, positive Oswald had dropped the habit ages ago and the lingering smell had been from Scott.

Oswald looks down at the cigarette and then back up at Ed, "Surely Ed, you're smart enough to figure that one out." He exhales smoke through his nostrils before taking another drag.

"Oswald..." Ed rubs his temple, "I obviously know what you're doing, but why? I thought you got over that. The whole thing about being sick of smelling like smoke and being short of breath."

Oswald stubs out the cigarette, "Fine Ed, you win. Though if I remember correctly, those were your complaints. Not mine." Oswald returns to his catalog and Ed to his book. They don't speak again until they say goodnight and head to separate bedrooms.

Ed slept poorly. His mind is racing faster than normal, considering every possible outcome from this Scott situation. How would it effect Oswald's duties as mayor? Scott would obviously be a target of kidnapping by any underworld enemies. What if things leaked to the press, how big would the resulting scandal be? Could he be trusted, what if he was sent by someone to play a part and gain information?

A thousand things could go wrong and Ed wanted a contingency plan for all of them. His thoughts kept him up well past midnight, but the one possibility that continued to hound him was that Scott would pull Oswald from him


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not well for Ed and Isabella. Oswald doesn't seem to mind in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short because I want the next scene to stand as one chapter. Also damn this fic is the longest thing I've written (excluding essays) but I've finally got an idea of what the rest of the plot is going to be. :3c

Ed stomps into the mansion, obviously upset and back much sooner than Oswald had anticipated. He had left only a few hours earlier to go spend the evening with Isabella. Oswald wasn't expecting his return until the next day and was trying to be as indifferent as possible to his absence.

"Ed, you're back early, is everything alright?" It was difficult to hide his smile, as everything was obviously not alright.

Edward limply dropped himself into a chair, "Isabella kicked me out."

Oswald's eyebrows shot up and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning. "How dreadful! What happened?"

Ed put all the recent tension between himself and Oswald aside and opened up to him as a friend. It felt good to let his guard down with him again, to ignore how petty they each had been in regards to the others lover.

Isabella had claimed that Edward was to caught up on the idea of Scott, was letting business and petty personal problems come between them. She was correct, all Ed seemed to be able to focus on was Oswald's personal life, assumed connections it had to his business life, and made up reasons on why he had to intervene. She reasoned that if Ed only wanted to talk about Oswald he should just go talk to him instead of her.

Obviously Ed omitted some of the accusations, Isabella did come up with her own reason why Ed was so obsessed. She had also gently brought up the idea that maybe Oswald's orientation was what was truly bothering him, and maybe he had to think on why. But Oswald didn't need to know that.

For his part Oswald patiently sat, patting Edwards shoulder and nodding as he spoke. He had to be careful about how he chose to respond, if he painted Isabella as the bad guy in the situation Ed would just jump to her defense, but if he didn't support how upset Ed was he would upset him further.

"Well, Ed, I do appreciate your concern for my well being. We do deal with certain possibilities in this line of work, but perhaps that's something you should discuss with me and not Isabella." Oswald made sure to get her name right, this wasn't the time to upset Ed. Though it was an appropriate opportunity to guide him away from Isabella.

Ed leaned forward in his chair, cupping his forehead in his hands, "You're right, I shouldn't be involving her in anything possibility related to our shadier side of business. She doesn't need to get involved with that." He sighed and looked over at Oswald, "I shouldn't endanger her like that."

"Probably for the best, old friend."

OOO

The week moved forward quickly, multiple business deals made, hands shook, photos posed for, meetings held. Oswald was busy and chipper, Ed was busy and somber.

Ed had little contact with Isabella after the incident and had instead preoccupied himself with going over every minuscule possibility for the future. How involved with her could he truly be if one side of his life was truly dangerous? How many of the possibilities he had thought up in regards to Scott could be applied to Isabella? How serious were her accusations of his feelings toward Oswald, how much truth did they hold?

Oswald, however, had been in an eerily good mood, as if some unspoken plan was finally coming to fruition. He had been uncharacteristically nice and understanding towards the staff, his photo op smile was less forced, and he had a certain pep in his walk.

Saturday night rolled around and Oswald was preparing to go out, comparing ties in the mirror. Ed sat in the chair by Oswald's window, occasionally offering an opinion on the tie or set of cuff links. Oswald talked idly about his plans with Scott for the evening and for his part Ed half listened and nodded at appropriate moments.

Finally content with his look, Oswald tied his tie and turned towards Ed. "You know Ed, you really must stop moping around. Why don't you call Isabella and make plans for the evening?" She had been promoted from 'Isabel' in Oswald's mind as she became less of a threat. Edward began to protest but Oswald cut him off, "I know! Why don't you both join Scott and I, I'm positive I can add two more to the reservation."

Oswald left Ed little time to say no and quickly moved to call Scott and inform him of the change in plans. Ed slunk out of the room to call Isabella, who quickly answered the call and agreed to the date. She had been trying to get a hold of him for days, trying to apologize for obviously upsetting him.

Within the hour the dinner reservations had been changed from two to four, Ed was dressed, and he and Oswald left in separate cars to pick up their respective dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure seems like Oswald is up to something, ha


End file.
